


Death of Significance

by SannahOfSkva



Series: These Blind Eyes [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blind Character, Blind!Xisuma, Blindness, Disabled Character, Physical Disability, Pre-Hermitcraft, looking at you zombies, loss of vision, violence against mobs, violence against villagers, violent loss of vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannahOfSkva/pseuds/SannahOfSkva
Summary: Pre Hermitcraft, X and Ex explored Minecraft together. In one of their worlds together, a night at a village ends with an unfortunate result from the attacking mobs. Ex feels very guilty.
Relationships: Evil Xisuma & Xisumavoid
Series: These Blind Eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976293
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

Xisuma follows after his twin, shaking his head as he laughs. The red-clad halfling is muttering curses under his breath, shooting dark looks at the villagers around them. A villager **hrrms** in annoyance as well as anger as it gets pushed out of it’s house, glaring at the door before walking away in a huff. Sighing, Xisuma pulls off his helmet as he pushes the door open.

“There’s no need for you to take this so seriously, V.”

The small hum of disagreement is barely heard, but if it wasn’t for V’s helmet, he wouldn’t have heard it at all. Walking over, Xisuma lightly taps at V’s helmet, gaining the other’s attention.

“Villagers are just like that. It’s annoying at times, but it’s their coding. It’s nothing to get mad over”

V sighs, pulling off his own helmet to rub at his eyes. The mess of white hair has Xisuma wincing, quickly taking note of the knots and tangles that the helmet had caused. _Those are going to be hell getting out._

“It’s just that I’m so _new_ at this, X. How’d you get used to it?” It was then that the other noticed one of the tangles in his hair, groaning. Pulling at the tangle, he looks up at Xisuma. “Like, seriously. How’d you do it?”

Xisuma doesn’t get the chance to answer, the door banging open. The villager that was kicked out stands in the doorway, the light of the rising moon streaming in through it. A few others huddle behind it, pushing at their fellow villager until it steps through to follow it inside.

Sharing a look with his brother, Xisuma slips through the door before it could close, pulling out his sword as he hears the door slam shut behind the twins. Around them, most of the villagers had made their way into their buildings. Unfortunately, a few weren’t close enough to get inside.

Two villagers were cowering against one of the clerics’ temples, zombies marching towards them as a creeper passively watches next to them. The golem makes quick work or the zombies, completely ignoring the creeper before nudging the villagers to the temple’s doors. Sighing in relief at those two being ushered into safety, and the creeper being dealt with with two shots of V’s bow, Xisuma splits from his brother and quickly heads to the other side of the village.

A villager had jumped onto the well, running around it’s edge as it tried to escape from the zombies. He quickly removes two of the zombies’ heads, and the villager takes note of the less dangerous pathway. It shoots for the area, taking damage as it jumps off of the well, and right into the waiting arms of a zombie that spawns in. Cursing, Xisuma moves forward to hack the zombie away, and winces in pain when a spider takes a bite out of his leg.

He kicks it away and drives his sword into its head, causing the spider to burst into a cloud of dust and some XP. A bad sound comes from the villager, and looking up confirms that the zombie succeeded in converting the villager into a zombified form.

With the easy target now gone, the zombies (and one zombie villager) turn to the player and swarm him. Backing up, Xisuma’s back hits the well. A spider hisses above him, and he shoots forward to avoid its first jump.

Another spider falls from somewhere above him, landing on his shoulders. The spider immediately aims for Xisuma’s eyes, driving its palps in as deep as possible. It’s pulled off immediately and a bottle of healing is shoved into his hands, but Xisuma knows that the damage is too severe for the potion to work.

“For the love of Dad, X, _drink the damn potion!”_

Reaching out towards the voice, Xisuma hands it back. “It won’t work, you’ll need it more.”

His respawn kicks in before V can respond, appearing at their base sans all of his gear. Breathing deeply, Xisuma sits up in bed and opens his eyes.

The darkness doesn’t go away.

* * *

This story/series stems from a tumblr blog called:

**Hermitcraft Headcanons**

Specifically [this post](https://hermitcraftheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/632276354531999744/respawning-usually-cures-all-injuries-but) from them.

Enjoy the post.

And this story/series.


	2. Chapter 2

+=~ Sometime Later ~=+

The wolf pup whines when Xisuma stops petting it, who quickly lays a hand on its back to prevent a howl. The sound that stopped the petting happens again, and the being turns towards it.

“Hello?” He calls out, frowning. “Anyone there?”

There goes the sound again, and he quickly recognizes it as shoes scraping against stone. Who it is, he doesn’t know, but it’s no one dangerous if the pup isn’t acting hostile. The footsteps come closer, and a hand lightly touches his arm.

“You good, X?”

He sighs in relief at the sound of his twin’s voice, leaning into the touch. With a shake of his head, V quickly wraps his arms around Xisuma after lightly pushing the pup away. V mutters soothingly to the sobbing twin, hugging him tightly as they curl up on the floor.

Several minutes pass before Xisuma’s sobs turn into snuffling, and V hands him a napkin. They sit in quiet, listening to the wolf pup run around the room.

“Hey, X?”

“Mmm?”

“Despite the, ya know, lack of sight… your eyes look wicked cool.”

“What d’you mean?”

“They’re purple. Like, this really bright purple.”

“Seriously, V?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know this one’s kinda short, but details. I’ll work on the next part when I get a good night’s sleep and finish some homework.


End file.
